La historia de un heroe moderno
by narutojuubi6767
Summary: Tres años despues de la derrota de Gea, todo ha cambiado para Perseo, quien despierta de un coma, ahora tendra que adaptarse a un mundo distinto al que el conocio, tanto con lo bueno como con lo malo que trae. (parejas sin definir)
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO: LAS SORPRESAS DE 3 AÑOS

La luz era demasiado fuerte, lo ultimo que recordaba era que fue atravesado por una lanza de tierra lanzada por Gea para proteger a Annabeth, luego de eso todo fueron sueños de la epoca de su juventud

cuando pudo ver claramente, un hombre vestido con una bata blanca acompañado de una joven que vestia de blanco tambien se acercaron

¿?: ¿quienes son? - pregunte mirando a ambos

hombre: soy el doctor Michael, estas en el hospital estatal de Nueva York – respondio mirandome directamente

¿?: ¿que hago yo aquí?, ¿como llegue aquí? - pregunte comenzando a plantearme ideas

Michael: estabas mal herido y unos amigos tuyos te trajeron...hace tres años – dijo mirandome

¿tres años?, eso es imposible, hace poco el estaba en grecia... a menos que la lanza lo haya herido de manera grave y lo dejara en coma

Michael: asi es, has estado en coma por los ultimos tres años, señor Percy Jackson – necesito que descanses, llamaremos a tu casa para que te vengan a retirar, hoy mismo te daremos de alta – comento mirandome mientras se retiraba

POV PERCY

¿Tres años?, eso es mucho tiempo, bueno, no precisamente para un semidios, pero aun asi, me pregunto que habra pasado en el campamento el ultimo tiempo, como estaran todos, creo que volvere de inmediato al campamento esta semana

FIN POV

Una hora despues, la señora Sally Jackson junto a su ahora esposo, Paul Blofis, llegaron, pero lo que sorprendio a Percy fue que junto a ellos una pequeña bebe venia

la señora Jackson al ver a su hijo despierto lo abrazo como si no lo hubiese visto en mas de tres años

Sally: hijo mio, no sabes como me alegra ver que estas despierto – dice con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos

Percy: jeje, siento mucho a verte preocupado mama, pero mira esto, no imagine que tendrian una hija – comento el semidios

Sally: asi es hijo – dijo mientras se acercaba a Paul y tomaba a la pequeña – mira Sara, el es tu hermano mayor, se llama Percy – dijo mientras la bebe era dejada en la cama junto a Percy que sonrio al verla

la pequeña sonrio divertida al ver a su hermano

Paul: sera mejor que dejemos a Percy un momento para que se vista – dijo soltando una mochila – aquí tienes ropa, estaremos en la entrada esperandote – dijo sonriendo

Percy: gracias – dijo mientras veia a los tres retirarse

percy con algo de lentitud se puso de pie, no tuvo problemas por estar tanto tiempo inactivo, ventajas de ser el hijo de un dios, y no cualquiera, si no el hijo de Poseidon

se coloco la ropa la cual consistia en una playera azul marino junto a unos pantalones negros con zapatillas blancas

al salir de la habitacion, se miro frente a un espejo que habia en el pasillo, notando que su cuerpo casi no habia perdido su tono muscular, de nuevo, gracias a ser semidios penso, pero si habia cambiado algo, su cabello estaba bastante largo, le llegaba hasta la cintura, ademas tenia algo de barba y bigote

Percy: creo que llegando al campamento tendre que hacerme unos arreglos jeje – murmuro divertido

fue con su familia que sonrio al verle

Sally: los papeles ya estan listos hijo, ahora podremos volver a casa – dijo feliz su madre

Dias mas tarde

Percy tomaba su mochila, tenia alli todo lo que necesitaba para su viaje de vuelta al campamento, habia enviado un mensaje iris contantando con Quiron, quien al verle apenas pudo contener la felicidad

Percy le pidio que solo le dijera a Glover para que pudiese venir a buscarle, pero sin que este dijera una sola palabra a otros

cuando sintio que alguien golpeaba la puerta, al abrir vio a un joven moreno con barba de chivo y muletas

Percy: ha pasado tiempo mi amigo – dijo sonriendo a lo que el satiro respondio con un abrazo

Glover: te extrañaba amigo mio – dijo cuando lo solto – ten, esto ha estado esperando por ti todo este tiempo – dijo al sacar un boligrafo

su espada, Anaklusmos, su arma desde sus inicios

Sally: espero no pienses irte sin despedirte – dijo sonriendo levemente, aunque se notaba la preocupacion en sus ojos

Percy: no te preocupes, no pasara nada malo, ya no hay mal alguno que trate de surgir – dijo calmando a su madre

Luego de haberse despedido de la familia y prometer llamar apenas llegue al campamento, partio junto con Glover

Horas mas tarde

Glover le conto que durante estos tres años, sus amigos se habian dispersado por diferentes partes, Jason Grace habia decidido volver al campamento romano, sabiendo que el campamento griego estaria en buenas manos, trato de mantener su relacion con Piper Mcleann, pero esto no funciono durante demasiado tiempo, por lo que terminaron su relacion pero siguen siendo amigos, Nico Di Angelo habia estado en el Hades con su padre para mejorar sus habilidades y terminar de recuperarse totalmente de haber estado en el tartaro hace tres años, Frank Zhang y Hazel Levesque siguen siendo pareja en el campamento romano y han mantenido a la quinta cohorte con orgullo, Annabeth Chase habia estado ocupada todo este tiempo con la remodelacion del Monte Olimpo, asi como del Partenon en grecia el cual habia sido dañado durante la ultima guerra

Pero no todo habia sido algo bueno, Leo Valdes habia desaparecido hace seis meses, se cree que fue a buscar a Calipso como habia prometido debido a que los dioses jamas la liberaron

El resto del tiempo hablaron sobre las cosas en el campamento y sobre los dioses olimpicos

Luego de algunos dias llegaron al campamento, pero en cuanto Percy puso un pie dentro de la barrera fue derribado por algo peludo

Percy: jajajaja, señora O´leary – dijo acariciando al sabueso infernal, detras del animal llego una mujer joven de cabello rubio amarrado en dos trenzas, percy al ver quien era sonrio – Annabeth

pero como respuesta vio como ella se alejaba llorando

Percy miro a Glover, quien se rasco la cabeza

Glover: tal vez debi decirtelo, pero...

Percy: no, por favor, quiero escucharlo de ella – dijo con mirada seria y tranquila

Percy camino lentamente junto al sabueso infernal y el satiro que tomo su forma original

A medida que avanzaban los campistas se impresionaron al reconocer a Percy, asi como los nuevos quienes le conocian por las historias que se contaban sobre la guerra titanica

Percy saludo a los que se acercaban mientras hacia su camino a la cabaña de Atenea, al llegar a la puerta, toco, en unos segundos aparecio Malcolm, quien al ver a Percy simplemente nego con la cabeza y le dejo pasar

El hijo de poseidon al entrar vio a lo lejos a quien buscaba, camino con paso calmado hasta ella, cuando estuvo a un paso de ella, solamente escucho un "lo siento Percy"

esa era la respuesta que no queria escuchar

percy: ¿cuanto tiempo? - pregunto

Annabeth: seis meses – dijo llorando

Percy simplemente comenzo a mirar para todos los lados pensando como soportar la noticia de que su amada novia lo cambio hace unos meses por otro sujeto

el hijo del mar se retiro de la cabina y fue a la suya, al abrir la puerta se sorprendio al encontrar a una chica sentada en la cama

Percy: ¿que haces en mi cabina? - pregunto extrañado ante aquella desconocida

¿?: eso lo deberia preguntar yo, ¿ que haces TU en mi cabina? - pregunto la joven

Percy: yo soy Perseo Jackson, hijo de Poseidon y esta es mi Cabina – respondio – ahora dime quien se supone que eres – dijo serio

¿?: Andromeda Hunt, hija de poseidon – respondio seria mientras Percy se impresionaba totalmente


	2. Chapter 2

ACLARACION: LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A RICK RIORDAN, SOLO CIERTOS PERSONAJES ESTA HISTORIA ES CATEGORIZADA PARA MAYORES DE EDAD, SI USTED SEÑOR O SEÑORITA LECTORA, ES MENOR, LEA BAJO SU PROPIA CONSECUENCIA

CAPITULO 1: HABLANDO DE MALAS NOTICIAS

Algunos dias habian pasado desde que habia llegado al campamento, lentamente se habia acostumbrado a la presencia de su hermana, Andromeda

Ciertamente, le resulto extraño que se llamase de aquella manera, conociendo el destino de Andromeda en la leyenda del Perseo original

Desde su regreso, se habia concentrado en el entrenamiento, eso lo mantenia lejos de andar llorando por Annabeth, pero no mucho

Su relacion con Andromeda comenzaba por el buen camino, al menos eso era algo bueno

Aprendio que ella provenia de Alaska, pero se habia mudado hace pocos años a Nueva Jersey, donde vivia con su madre, la parte triste de la historia, es que ella habia estado al menos 30 años en el casino Lotus, por lo que al salir al principio fue incapaz de encontrar a su madre, hasta que tiempo despues supo de su fallecimiento, fue por aquella epoca donde comenzo a ser atacada por las bestias, hasta que fue encontrada hace unas semanas por un semidios de la casa de Apolo, quien la trajo tan rapido como podia

Actualmente Percy estaba entrenando en la arena en solitario, practicaba con Riptide, su cuerpo si bien habia estado inactivo durante mucho tiempo, no parecia haber perdido habilidad alguna, pero preferia entrenar para asegurarse

¿?: tal vez te venga bien algo de ayuda molusco con piernas – comento una voz femenina algo ruda

El hijo de Poseidon al darse la vuelta, vio a una chica alta de cabello color caramelo y ojos marrones, portaba las ropas de entrenamiento clasica y una lanza en su mano derecha mientras que en la otra tenia un escudo

Percy: Clarisse – dijo sonriendo – tienes razon, necesito un saco de golpes, ¿te ofreces? - pregunto con una sonrisa que molesto a la hija de Ares

Clarisse: regresas hace pocos dias y te crees que eres el jefe, te hare recordar quien manda aquí – dijo ella mientras se ponia en posicion – toma tu escudo y preparate – dijo mirando a los ojos agua-marina del chico

Percy: no necesito ningun escudo, prefiero estar asi – comento sonriendo

Clarisse: si tanto deseas ir al Hades entonces complacere tu deseo Jackson – dijo lanzandose al ataque

El ataque de aquella lanza fue evadido rapidamente, pero la hija del dios de la guerra se aproximo con velocidad al hijo del dios marino golpeandole con el escudo

Percy cayo al suelo, pero rapidamente se levanto con una sonrisa que extraño a la orgullosa guerrera

El heroe se lanzo con rapidez hacia Clarisse que bloqueo el ataque de la espada con el escudo, provocando que perdiera de vista el segundo ataque de Percy el cual fue dirigido con el puño al estomago de ella, lo que la hizo retroceder algunos pasos

Clarisse: estas acabado – dijo ella con enfado

pero Percy solo sonrio mas, comenzo a evadir y a bloquear con la espada los ataques de Clarisse, que sin dejar huecos abiertos en su defensa trataba de acestar en el torso del Heroe del olimpo

tan concentrada estaba en atravesarle, que no se dio cuenta que el habia tomado su lanza luego de evadirla, obligandola a acercarse a ella

Percy la golpeo fuertemente con un rodillazo dirigido al costado izquierdo de ella, quien solto el escudo a causa del dolor

mientras ella trataba de recuperar el aire, Percy retrocedia con una sonrisa y una leve risa que emitia levemente, como si estuviese disfrutando del combate

Percy: venga Clarisse, primero no vienes con tu lanza principal y ahora no peleas con todo, ¿acaso querias darme ventaja?, pues adivina, no necesito ventaja para ponerte de rodillas – dijo viendola con una mirada extraña para alguien como el – ni si quiera he usado mis poderes como semi dios, venga, muestrame a la gran Clarisse La Rue, hija de Ares y asesina del drakon – dijo ampliando su sonrisa

Clarisse: no necesito usar mi Maimer para derrotarte Prissy, ahora preparate para llorar como un bebe – dijo lanzandose con furia cegadora

El ataque de la chica de cabello marron fue con todo, Percy tuvo dificultades para evadir los ataques, Clarisse manejaba la lanza con golpes de estoque junto con movimientos que usaban el baston del arma como objeto condundente, Jackson retrocedia rapidamente para no ser alcanzado por la letal arma en manos de la hija de la guerra

Logro asestar un fuerte golpe al costado de Percy que tropezo cayendo al suelo, lo cual fue aprovechado por la hija de Ares para posicionarse encima de el con su arma

pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Jackson tomo la lanza por la punta y con Riptide separo la punta del baston

Clarisse sorprendida no pudo evitar que Percy pusiera en su cuello su espada

Percy: nada mal Clarisse, pero para la proxima trae a Maimer, si no, te sera imposible batallar contra mi – dijo sonriendo para despues alejarse con la victoria en su poder

Mientras se alejaba de la arena, Grover se acerco a el sonriendo ampliamente

Grover: vaya que fue interesante Percy, venciste a Clarisse sin demasiada dificultad – comento con emocion a lo que el semidios parecia divertido al escucharle

Percy: yo no pensaria asi Grover, Clarisse es muy fuerte, si hubiese usado su arma regular tal vez hubiese sido otro el resultado – comento sin dejar de sonreir

Grover: solo es modestia hablando – comento sonriendo mirando a su amigo quien caia al suelo inconciente - !Percy¡ - exclamo con preocupacion

mientras tanto, Percy tenia un sueño del pasado

El sueño mostraba lo acontecido durante la gran batalla contra el titan Kronos, Percy peleaba como si estuviese poseido, derrotando bestia tras bestia, luego la imagen paso a la batalla en Grecia, donde fue la batalla final contra la diosa primordial Gea, batalla que fue tan cruel como la de Manhattan

Percy vio toda la batalla, como trataban de hacerle frente a pesar de que no lograban hacerle demasiado daño, no fue hasta que Jason y Percy pudieron cegarla que lograron dar el paso hacia la victoria, a pesar de sus multiples heridas habian sobrevivido, pero Gea con sus ultimas fuerzas habia lanzado un proyectil que termino en el cuerpo de Percy, dejandole en aquel coma

Luego de eso, Percy solo vio escenas de distintas batallas que el habia protagonizado, hasta que todo se obscurecio para que el pudiese despertar

Al abrir los ojos, vio a Grover que estaba preocupado junto a su hermana Andromeda

Grover: viejo, me diste un buen susto, ¿que te paso? - pregunto viendo a su amigo

Percy: no lo se, no puedo recordar bien, solo se que estaba escuchandote y de repente todo se hizo oscuro – respondio el semi dios

Andromeda: lo importante es que estas bien – comento viendo a su hermano – Grover, sera mejor que vayas con Quiron para decirle que este idiota ya desperto, antes de que se ponga mas nervioso – dijo la joven mirando al satiro que asintio y se fue rapidamente, la hija del mar miro a su hermano seria - ¿que soñaste?, estabas murmurando algo como Kronos y no se que – pregunto mirando a los ojos verdes

percy: no es nada importante, solo soñe con la guerra que tomo lugar en Manhattan hace casi una decada y la ultima batalla de hace tres años – respondio mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara y se daba leves palmadas en las mejillas

Ambos jovenes vieron a Grover acercarse junto al centauro Quiron, el legendario entrenador de heroes

Quiron: Percy, me alegra que estes despierto, por un momento pense que tendrias alguna clase de secuela de tu coma cuando escuche que te habias desmayado – dijo aliviado – por si te lo preguntas, solo ha pasado una hora, asi que no te preocupes – comento mirando al pelinegro

Percy: no hay de que preocuparse, no me siento para nada mal, de hecho es todo lo contrario – dijo mientras se levantaba

al levantarse de la cama, se dio cuenta que tenia el torso al descubierto

Grover: viejo, mira esa cicatriz – dijo mirando una marca debajo de donde esta ubicado el corazon

Percy: ahh eso, alli fue donde me impacto el ultimo ataque de Gea, en verdad tuve suerte de sobrevivir jeje – comento riendose levemente

pero su hermana le dio un golpe en la cabeza

Andromeda: no juegues con esas cosas torpe – dijo molesta

Percy: venga, no es la primera herida que recibo, aunque si es la primera cicatriz permanente, - comento viendose la marca

Quiron: bueno Percy, me alegra que estes bien, pero quisiera hablar contigo en la gran casa al anochecer, se puntual por favor – dijo retirandose

Grover: sabes lo que significa ¿no? - comento mirando a Percy que suspiro con pesadez

Andromeda: no entiendo, ¿pasa algo malo? - pregunto extrañada

Percy: es malo para mi, es casi cien por ciento seguro que me hablara sobre una mision impuesta por el Olimpo o algo personal para algun dios o diosa, siempre que me quiere ver en la casa grande es asi – respondio con pesar

Grover: es por eso que siempre esta con alguna herida, asi que de todos los semidioses aquí, Percy es el mas acostumbrado a estar mal herido – dijo para ser atrapado por las manos del nombrado

Percy: ¡oye! Lo dices como si fuese algo recurrente – comento molesto – tsk, no se para que me molesto, mejor me ire a nadar un rato

Andromeda: espera, ire contigo – dijo alcanzando a su hermano divino

Al llegar a la cabina de Poseidon, ambos entran para cambiarse de ropa e ir al lago que esta detras, Percy se lanzo de inmediato hundiendose en el, mientras que Andromeda comenzo a nadar alrededor del lago

Percy (pensamientos): espero que no sea una busqueda, no ha pasado ni siquiera un mes y ya me quieren enviar a algo peligroso, ¿por que los dioses no pueden ser un poco mas considerados?, ademas, hay muchos mas semidioses aparte de mi, estan los hijos de Apolo, los de Ares, los de Hefesto, los de Demeter, sin mencionar que tambien tienen hijos romanos, pero no, de todos tienen que mandarme a mi, carajo, en verdad es fastidioso – pensaba cuando fue atrapado por unos brazos delgados que se enredaron alrededor de su torso

Percy miro detras de si, encontrandose a su hermana que sonreia mientras lo arrastraba hacia la superficie

Andromeda: jaja, oye, ¿que tal una competencia? - pregunto con una sonrisa llena de confianza

Percy sonrio al escuchar esas palabras, un reto, para el grandioso hijo de Poseidon, bueno, ella tambien lo era, pero aun asi era divertido

Percy: bien, ¿de que se trata?

Andromeda: es simple, nadaremos de extremo a extremo, y quien llegue primero hara lo que el otro quiera por todo el dia hasta mañana a esta misma hora – propuso sonriendo

Percy: me parece bien, preparate para escuchar a tu hermano mayor pequeña – dijo mientras se dirigia a la orilla

Andromeda: no te quejes cuando te gane – dijo ella sonriendo

Ambos se colocaron lado a lado en la orilla, al contar tres segundos partieron a toda velocidad, como si fuesen unos peces

ambos iban codo con codo, no tardaron nada en llegar hasta la otra orilla, pero al comenzar el camino de regreso, Andromeda tomo el brazo izquierdo de Percy distrayendolo, cosa que ella aprovecho para tomar ventaja

Al llegar a la otra orilla, Andromeda miraba con una gran sonrisa a su medio hermano quien no parecia muy feliz

Percy: eso fue bajo, hiciste trampa – dijo mirandola

Andromeda: nunca dijimos que tenia que ser una competencia justa – comento sonriendo

Ambos iban a empezar a discutir, cuando Andromeda le apunto detras a Percy, quien al darse la vuelta vio a la hija de Atenea, Annabeth Chase

Percy: quedate aquí y no trates de espiar – dijo mirando a su media hermana que asintio con aburrimiento

Percy al acercarse a donde estaba Annabeth, salio del agua y tomo una toalla

Annabeth: es raro que uses toalla cuando estas nadando – comento mirando como me seco

percy: a veces es bueno hacer cosas sin usar tanto las ventajas divinas, ¿cual es tu razon de estar aquí? - pregunto directo

Annabeth: quiero hablar contigo, sobre... bueno, ya sabes – dijo algo dubitativa

Percy: vamos a la cabaña, no quiero hablar aquí afuera – dijo mientras se encaminaba a la cabaña

al entrar se sentaron alrededor de la mesa

Percy: bueno, quieres explicarme el motivo por el que no me esperaste – dijo serio – no me malinterpretes, ciertamente me molesta, mas no estoy furioso, duele, pero se como manejar este dolor, se que tuviste alguna razon, asi que quiero escucharte antes de decidir si no hablarte hasta mi muerte o perdonarte – dijo serio mirando a los ojos de la hija de la diosa de la sabiduria

Annabeth: todo comenzo tres meses despues de la batalla contra Gea, me habia dedicado a las reparaciones del partenon de mi madre en grecia y del olimpo, eso me ayudaba a soportar el que tu estuvieses postrado en cama sin saber cuando despertarias, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, el trabajo no era suficiente, trataba de soportarlo, pero cada dia era mas pesado, hasta que conoci a Will Friedrick, hijo de Hefesto, el era una de las personas que me ayudaba con las reparaciones tanto en el partenon como en el olimpo, pasaba mucho tiempo junto a el hablando sobre las estructuras que debian ir y los diseños para cada lugar, cuando pasaron dos años comence a salir mas seguido en mi tiempo libre, salia junto a el a distintos lugares para tratar de desviar mi mente y no pensar en cuanto mas seguirias asi – dijo ella mirando al joven hijo del mar

Percy: ya veo, fue para escapar del dolor – dijo mientras ella asentia – pero esos escapes te llevaron a enamorarte de el – dijo nuevamente recibiendo un asentimiento – Annabeth, ¿sabes que veia mientras estaba en ese estado? - ella nego con la cabeza – lo que veia, lo unico que veia eran los momentos que compartimos, tanto los malos como los buenos, veia repetidamente las veces en las que estuve a punto de no volver a tu lado, las veces que tu te irias para siempre de mi lado, cuando desperte, ansiaba volver a verte tan rapido como fuese posible – dijo mirando a la "chica lista" - mi corazon esta roto, duele saber que la mujer a la que amaba, la mujer que me dio razon para vivir en incontables momentos – dijo mientras lagrimas amenazaban con asomarse por sus ojos. Percy comenzo a moverse hacia la puerta abriendola – adios Annabeth Chase, espero que consigas la felicidad que no obtuviste conmigo – dijo mientras ella salia sin siquiera cruzar miradas

Mientras tanto, en el lago, dos chicas estaban conversando animadamente, la primera era Andromeda, la medio-hermana de Percy, mientras que la otra joven, parecia de la misma edad, tenia la piel bronceada, su cabello era del mismo color que los chocolates y sus ojos eran como un caleidoscopio

andromeda: en serio Piper, deberias haber visto su rostro cuando perdio la apuesta – comento divertida

Piper: ¿que haras con el? - pregunto divertida al imaginar a Percy siendo castigado por Andromeda

Andromeda: hare que haga cada cosa que yo quiera, desde limpiar hasta cocinar, me obedecera en todo jajajaja – dijo sonriendo ampliamente cuando ambas vieron salir a Annabeth de la cabaña con expresion triste – parece que las cosas no fueron demasiado bien – dijo seria

Piper: ire a hablar con el, antes que haga alguna locura – dijo encaminandose hacia la cabaña

Al llegar frente a la puerta, vio que estaba abierta completamente, por lo que entro con cuidado, al acercarse al interior de la cabaña vio a Percy con una expresion vacia sentado mirando al suelo

Percy: no deseo hablar Andromeda, quiero estar solo – dijo en tono frio

Piper: yo no soy tu hermana Percy – dijo mientras el joven levantaba la vista

Percy: Piper – dijo sorprendido mirando a la chica quien lo abrazo

Piper: esta bien, puedes llorar si quieres – dijo pero lo que responderia Percy la sorprendio

Percy: ese es el problema, no siento nada, no puedo llorar, no se por que, no me siento mal, no siento esa sensacion que se supone deberia sentir, es como si no me importara – dijo con una debil sonrisa

Piper: quieres decir, como si no hubieses amado de verdad a Annabeth – dijo ella

Percy: si la ame, pero no se ahora, tal vez simplemente fue algo de niños inmaduros – dijo cerrando los ojos – realmente no se que pensar – murmuro apenas audiblemente – Piper, realmente no tengo deseos de hablar, ¿podriamos hablar mas tarde? - pregunto a lo que ella asintio con una leve sonrisa

Piper: por supuesto Percy, siempre estare para apoyarte – dijo sonriendo mientras abrazaba nuevamenet al antiguo heroe

Luego de que la hija de Afrodita se fuera, Percy fue a su cama y se quedo dormido, solo queriendo olvidar lo sucedido

Pero sus sueños no tenian esa intencion, le mostraron nuevamente los momentos que paso con Annabeth, cada batalla que el libro por el bien de ella, todo lo que arriesgo, lo que se perdio por su culpa

No supo cuando desperto, solo sabia que el cielo estaba oscureciendo, Andromeda estaba viendole desde la puerta

Andromeda: me alegro que estes despertando, recuerda que debes ir donde Quiron ahora – dijo recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta

Percy se levanto y s puso lo primero que encontro, siendo eso unos jeans azules y una camiseta del campamento, se coloco unos zapatos café y salio a la gran casa

Cuando estaba frente a esa casa, la puerta se abrio, en la puerta estaba Quiron y Dionisio, lo que significaba que lo siguiente no seria nada bueno, definitivamente nada bueno podria pasar

Quiron: me alegro que hayas podido venir, el señor D y yo te llevaremos a dentro, alli te espera alguien – dijo mientras el hijo del mar les seguia

Al llegar al salon principal me sorprendi bastante al ver a esa persona frente a mi

FIN DEL CAPITULO

* * *

><p>Se que no he descrito a esta personaje, asi que aprovechando un poco la describire para que a futuro tengan un concepto de imagen<p>

Andromeda, Tiene el cabello largo colorcastaño negro, sus ojos son azules como el mar, tiene la misma altura de Percy, pero ella es menor por 2 años, su tono de piel es clara como la nieve, su cuerpo se habia desarrollado

Ella se comporta como una niña en algunas ocaciones, ella por lo general es seria y siempre va al grano


	3. Capitulo 3

CAPITULO 3: RECOLECTOR

Percy observaba a la persona frente a el, era ni mas ni menos que el mensajero del Olimpo, Hermes

Percy: señor Hermes – dijo respetuosamente

Hermes: calma chico, he venido a buscarte, el Olimpo requiere tu presencia inmediata – dijo con cara tranquila

Percy suponia que algo asi pasaria, las Moiras deben estar feliz de que el desperto para seguir con una racha de mala suerte para su diversion

Percy: ¿puedo saber para que se me requiere con tanta prontitud? Supongo que saben que ha pasado poco tiempo desde que desperte – comento mirando al divino mensajero quien se encogio de hombros

Hermes: lo saben, pero ya conoces a Zeus – respondio mirando al semidios - ¿estas listo para partir?

Percy: ¿acaso tengo opcion? - cuestiono sin esperar una respuesta

En un luminoso brillo desaparecieron del lugar, para reaparecer en medio de la sala del trono de los dioses, quienes parecian para variar, discutir los uno con los otros

Al notar los dioses que Hermes ya habia regresado junto al semidios guardaron silencio, Percy noto que su padre, el dios marino Poseidon le miraba con una sonrisa de medio lado, aunque en sus ojos que reflejaban el mar notaba algo de tristeza

Eso lo confirmaba...Algo le iban a pedir que hiciera

El gran dios de los cielos miro con su clasica mirada orgullosa al semidios frente a el

Zeus: Perseo Jackson, es un agrado ver que estas aquí entre nosotros nuevamente – como sabras, han pasado tres años desde el final de la guerra en contra de Gea, quien ahora yace dormida nuevamente en algun lugar de las profundidades de la tierra – dijo alto y claro haciendo eco en la gran sala – como recordaras, al final de la guerra en contra de Cronos, ofrecimos recompensas a los heroes, algunos de tus compañeros y amigos aceptaron estas recompensas, dime, ¿hay alguna recompensa que desees? - pregunto el rey de los dioses mirando con algo de expectacion a su sobrino

Percy se quedo en silencio, en su mente navegaba la idea de que podria pedir, o si habia algo que el en verdad quisiera

La inmortalidad era atractiva, quien no quisiera ser inmortal, vivir eternamente, pero...¿a que costo?, el habia aprendido que la vida es tan importante por el mismo hecho de la mortalidad, Percy sabia que las grandes alegrias siempre son efimeras, si fuese inmortal, el viviria con sus seres queridos, pero mientras mas viviese, mas gente conoceria, a cuanto perderia se preguntaba, tambien venia la idea de que si fuese inmortal, seguiria luchando quien sabe cuantas veces mas por algun titan que escapa del tartaro o por algun ser superior o por algun error de los mismos dioses

¿valia la pena vivir bajo el capricho de los dioses por la eternidad?

Percy ya tenia años de experimentar alegrias y tristezas por ellos, si lo que ha vivido lo multiplicase por la eternidad... significaria que tendria mas remordimientos que alegrias

Percy: No hay nada que desee señor Zeus – respondio mirando al rey de los dioses que miraba con asombro en cierta medida

Zeus: he de suponer que comprendes que ya es la segunda vez que niegas una recompensa que te ofrecemos por tus actos en favor nuestro – dijo mirando al joven semidios

Percy: no se equivoque Lord Zeus, ciertamente no hay algo que yo desee...para mi – dijo mirando al divino rey que parecia algo confuso – pero si deseo algo para otros – menciono mirando al rey que le miraba esperando que continuase – Señor Zeus, mi deseo es facil de garantizar, quiero que permitan a mi amigo Leo Valdez, encontrar a Calipso y llevarsela de la isla donde la mantienen prisionera, ese es mi deseo – dijo mirando a Zeus que miraba a los ojos de su sobrino

Zeus: te recuerdo, que al final de la guerra contra Cronos, pediste lo mismo Perseo – dijo con mirada severa

Percy: antes de enfrentar a Gea, hable con Leo en privado, el me conto que llego hasta Ogygia, donde Calipso le ayudo a volver con el resto de nosotros, señor Zeus, si su encuentro es cierto, eso quiere decir que ella no fue liberada como prometio, es por eso que deseo que sea libre en cuanto mi amigo la encuentre – dijo mirando a los electricos ojos azules de su tio

Zeus: muy bien, Perseo, esta vez, te prometo cumplir con mi palabra – dijo el rey olimpico mirando al semidios – ahora, hay otra cosa que debemos hablar, esto es un asunto de gran importancia Perseo – dijo seriamente

Percy: ¿que ha sucedido ahora? ¿un titan? ¿otro primordial? - pregunto el joven casi con un tono trivial

Poseidon: hijo, no debes preocuparte, no es nada de eso – dijo para alivio de su hijo

Hades: lo que sucede Perseo, es que durante el tiempo de la batalla, como recordaras nosotros aun no recuperabamos autonomia de nuestras personalidades completamente, por lo que algunos objetos apreciados han caido en distintos lugares, y alguno de ellos son o pueden provocar peligros – comento el rey del mundo de las almas

Percy: dejenme comprender, ustedes quieren que vaya en busca de sus objetos a distintas partes alrededor del mundo, ¿eso es todo? - cuestiono Percy

Athena: pero deberas de tener cuidado Perseo, en los ultimos tres años si bien las cosas han estado calmadas, ha habido un inusual cambio en cuanto a la aparicion de monstruos – comento la diosa de la sabiduria

Percy: ¿a que se refiere con eso? - pregunto mirando a los orbes grises de la diosa

Athena: quiero decir que en ciertos lugares podrian aparecer monstruos que por lo general deberian tardar mas en aparecer o que no son de ese habitat – dijo aclarando las dudas del hijo de Poseidon

Artemis: en otras palabras, podrias encontrar a un ciclope en un desierto o a una bestia marina en medio de la ciudad – comento mientras Percy imaginaba a un kraken en nueva york o a cerbero en italia

Percy: es muy malo – susurro para si mismo – pero antes de aceptar diganme, ¿por que no han enviado a los otros semidioses en busca de estos objetos? - pregunto mirando a los Olimpicos

Apolo: veras primo, si hemos enviado a nuestros hijos, pero tambien debes de recordar que la batalla contra la abuela Gea fue muy dura, muchas vidas se perdieron, asi que en cierta forma no hemos podido enviarlos a por todos los objetos pero al menos para tu fortuna solo quedan la mitad – comento el alegre dios del sol

Percy: bien, diganme entonces, en vista de que no me queda opcion, ¿que debo buscar? - pregunto mientras en sus manos aparecia un pergamino que rapidamente abrio, en el habia doce objetos que debia buscar - ¿lenceria de afrodita? - pregunto extrañado mirando a la diosa de la belleza

Afrodita ¡No tenias que decirlo tan fuerte! - exclamo avergonzada, para sorpresa de todos ya que era rara la ocasión donde ella se comportaba asi

Percy: ehh, si, lo siento – dijo al notar como estaba la diosa del amor y seguir leyendo el pergamino – la espada de Ares, el tridente de papa, el casco de Hermes, el Aguila de Zeus, etc, - dice cerrando el pergamino - ¿conocen las ubicaciones de todos estos objetos? - pregunto mirando a los olimpicos esperando una respuesta hasta que Apolo hablo

Apolo: de momento solo conocemos la ubicación de seis objetos, los demas aun estan en no son rastreados, te los anotare en el pergamino los conocidos – dijo mientras Percy le lanzaba el pergamino

Una vez que Apolo le devolvio el pergamino lo sostenia firmemente en su mano mientras miraba a Zeus como si esperase algo

Zeus: ¿que pasa semidios, esperas algo? - pregunto mirando al hijo de su hermano

Percy: una profecia... o algo – contesto con algo de confusion

Todos miraron a Apolo como si se preguntaran si habria algo o no

Apolo: la verdad es que no, no hay profecia ni nada, por primera vez en muchos años es una mision normal – respondio mirando a su alrededor

Todos parecian extrañados ante tal suceso, siempre habia una profecia que acompañaba a las busquedas, eran raras las ocasiones donde no la habia

Percy: siendo asi, solo queda preguntar dos cosas, ¿quienes deben acompañarme y cuando debo partir?

Zeus: eso lo dejamos a tu eleccion, en cuanto a tu partida, seria bueno que partieses mañana mismo, mientras mas pronto recuperemos los objetos de los que sabemos su ubicación mas tranquilos estaremos – dijo con seriedad – mientras tanto, todos los dioses presentes debemos usar todos los medios de los que dispongamos para encontrar los objetos faltantes – ordeno el dios a lo cual todos respondieron con un movimiento de cabeza – Perseo Jackson, puedes retirarte, Hermes, llevalo de regreso – ordeno mientras el dios mensajero se lo llevo de vuelta al campamento

Al regresar al campamento, se encontro a Quiron y al señor D esperando, mientras Hermes desaparecio regresando al Olimpo

quiron: ¿que sucedió? - pregunto el centauro legendario

Percy: me enviaron en una busqueda sin profecia – respondio resumiendo todo sorprendiendo al dios y al centauro

Dionisio: ¿como asi Peter Jameson? - pregunto equivocandose en el nombre

Percy procedio a relatar todo lo que le dijeron con respecto a la busqueda, una vez termino de contar todo los tres se veian pensativos con respecto a lo que podria desencadenar el no encontrar una o que esta ya haya caido en manos equivocadas

Quiron: sera una dificil mision, de momento la mayoria de los objetos estan en Europa, solo hay dos objetos en este pais – comento serio

Dionisio: es mejor que recuperes los que estan en el pais primero, no deberia haber tanto peligro y es mas facil que puedas recibir apoyo si lo necesitas – dijo el dios del vino

Percy se extrañaba en esos momentos donde Dionisio no lo llamaba de forma incorrecta, aunque era preferible asi ya que podria aportar algo mas que insultos

Percy: eso pensaba hacer, el problema es que sin Leo sera dificil viajar hasta Europa, supongo que llevare a Blackjack para ese momento y que lo mas probable tenga que llevar solo a una persona – dijo pensativo

Siguieron hablando sobre como podria proceder Percy, asi como tambien pensaron en donde podrian encontrarse los otros objetos

Percy tambien les pregunto sobre el aparente problema con la aparicion de los monstruos en distintos lugares, lastimosamente, a pesar de que habia epocas en las que pasaba, generalmente o habia mucho problema ya que era raro que causaran problemas, aunque solo por seguridad Percy deberia tratar de averiguar si hay agrupaciones de monstruos que representen peligro

Quiron: ahora ve y descansa, puedes escoger a quien desees para llevarte mañana – dijo mirando a Percy que asintio mientras comenzaba a retirarse

Al salir, decide dirigirse a la cabina de Apolo esperando que ellos sepan sobre alguien

Al llegar, toca la puerta varias veces hasta que aparece Will Solace, que mira con una leve sonrisa a Percy

Will: ha pasado algo de tiempo – comento sonriendo al ver al hijo de poseidon

Percy: si, ha pasado algo de tiempo – dijo tambien a lo que Will cambio a una actitud mas seria

Will: ¿que sucedió Percy? - pregunto extrañado

Percy: necesito a Rachel, ¿sabes donde podria estar? - pregunto mirando al hijo de Apolo

Will: lamentablemente no Percy, ella aun no regresa de su escuela, se supone que en dos semanas mas deberia estar por aquí – dijo mirando al hijo del mar – pero dime, acaso sucedió algo nuevamente? - pregunto mirando directamente a los ojos de Percy

Percy: supongo que no sirve de mucho mentir – comento sonriendo levemente – que tal si entramos, no quiero que alguien escuche – dijo mientras Will le daba el paso

Al entrar noto que no habia nadie mas

Will: Los demas estan en la arena practicando, yo regrese en busca de unas cosas que debo llevar a la enfermeria despues – comento mirando la duda del Pelinegro

Percy: lo que sucedió es que los dioses me han encomendadouna busqueda – dijo mirando a Will

Will: ¿es un nuevo enemigo? - pregunto algo nervioso

Percy: no, nada de eso, solamente es una busqueda por objetos, tal vez sepas que durante la ultima guerra algunas cosas se han perdido – comento a lo que Will asintio levemente – bueno, el caso es que me ordenaron ir por los objetos restantes, pero solo conocen la ubicación de seis de ellos, los demas aun no se sabe donde estan – comento mirando a su compañero de campamento

Will: vaya, es sorprendente que te pidan eso cuando apenas regresas, mas aun con que los monstruos parecen estar agrupandose en cantidades – comento mientras Percy le miraba con una leve sorpresa – oh, no me mires asi, hace unas semanas me encargaron junto a dos chicos de la cabaña de Ares ir por uno de los frutos del arbol de las Esperides para Hera, fue bastante dificil regresar con ella – comento sonriendo

Percy sonrio levemente, se despidio de Will mientras se disponia regresar a su cabaña, fue en el transcurso donde en vez de ir a su cabaña prefirio ir al lago

Alla, se quedo mirando el cielo nocturno, mirando las constelaciones, en la cual vio la de su amiga Zoe, Percy no lo admitiria con facilidad, pero el se sigue culpando por las vidas que no pudo salvar, la de Zoe, la de Bianca, la de sus amigos y compañeros que calleron muertos en ambas guerras, culpaba a sus enemigos por arrebatarles la vida, culpaba a los mismos dioses que de forma indirecta tambien eran culpables

Luego de mucho pensarlo, sabe que no tiene importancia ya, no puede cambiar nada, solo rezar para poder ser fuerte y evitar que esos sucesos se repitan ante el

No supo cuando fue que se quedo dormido en aquel lago, pero cuando desperto estaba en la orilla, lo primero que supo es que alguien lo estaba acariciando en la cabeza, al abrir los ojos se encontro con su hermana Andromeda

Percy: ¿me quede dormido? - pregunto mirando a su hermana

Andromeda: asi es, tienes suerte que haya estado cerca si no quien sabe que hubiese pasado contigo – comento divertida mientras veia a Percy levantarse lentamente

Percy: ¿que hora es? - pregunto mirando el cielo nocturno

Andromeda: son apenas las 11 pm, pero sera mejor que volvamos a la cabaña si no las arpias vendran pronto por nosotros – comento la joven hija del mar

En el camino hacia la cabaña, Andromeda noto el pergamino que colgaba del pantalon de su hermanastro, por lo que apenas llegaran le interrogaria

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña Percy cayo directo en su cama, con cansancio como si no tuviese mas fuerzas, pero sintiendo algo se dio la vuelta para encontrar los ojos de su hermana mirandole

Percy: ehh, ¿sucede algo? - pregunto algo extrañado

Andromeda: nada, estoy esperando que me cuentes sobre ese pergamino – dijo con una sonrisa

Percy noto que el pergamino habia esta colgando siempre de su bolsillo, maldiciendoce mentalmente por descuidado no tuvo mas opcion que contarle a su hermana sobre el pedido de los dioses

Andromeda: te acompañare – dijo luego de escuchar el relato

Percy: no, nada de eso – dijo negando la idea

Andromeda: ehh, ¿por que? dame una buena razon para no ir – dijo mirando a su hermanastro

Percy: por que alguien debe representar a la cabaña de Poseidon, y en mi ausencia tu debes hacerlo – dijo mirandola

Andromeda: no es justo, ademas no hay profecia esta vez, cualquiera puede ir – dijo a lo cual el primogenito mayor no pudo negar

Percy siguio negandose usando excusas por muy malas que fuesen, pero al cabo de una hora se rindio y permitio que su hermana le acompañase siempre y cuando Quiron lo aprobase...lo cual esperaba que no pasara

Luego de todo eso Percy se quedo dormido junto a su hermana que se durmio rapidamente

Al despertar noto que aun estaba oscuro, Andromeda aun estaba dormida, viendo en el reloj que eran las cinco y media de la mañana, con movimientos lentos se levanto de la cama, se cambio la ropa y tomo su boligrafo espada y decidio ir a la arena donde podria practicar y pensar un poco sobre esta busqueda que le han impuesto los dioses

Al llegar a la arena de practica, comienza a golpear los muñecos, usando a Anaklusmos golpeaba con destreza los muñecos hasta que sentia que era suficiente, desde la guerra sentia que su habilidad no mejoraba, solo sentia que se mantenia en forma

Cuando se detuvo rapidamente dio un giro y coloco el filo de su arma en el cuello de la persona que se acerco por su espalda

Percy: chica guerra, deberias tener mas cuidado – dijo al notar que era Clarisse quien se habia acercado

Clarisse: y tu deberias fijarte en lo que haces – dijo mirando a los ojos verdes del hijo de poseidon

se quedaron mirando unos segundos antes de notar que inconcientemente estaban mas cerca de lo que les gustaria, rapidamente se alejaron uno del otro mirando a lugares opuestos

Clarisse: y...¿que haces aquí? Es raro que estes tan temprano – comento sin querer mirar a Percy

Percy: oh, yo estaba practicando un poco para despejar mi mente – respondio mirando al cielo que lentamente comenzaba a cambiar de color

Clarisse: ¿te preocupa algo acaso? - pregunto mirandole levemente - ¿es por lo de Annabeth cierto?

Percy: no, para nada...es solo que me encomendaron otra mision en el Olimpo, eso es todo – dijo serio a lo que la hija de Ares le miro rapidamente

Clarisse: ¡¿que?!, ¿como es posible que te asignen una mision cuando apenas has regresado? - cuestiono con algo de molestia en su voz

Percy atribuyo eso a que al parecer la han tenido inactiva

Percy: es por los objetos que aun no se han recuperado, debo recuperarlos rapidamente antes de que pase algo malo – comento pensativo – ademas no hay profecia esta vez, por lo que me produce una inquietud esta busqueda – dijo el joven hijo del mar

Clarisse: ¿y quienes te van a acompañar? - pregunto en tono desinteresado

Percy: Andromeda me insistio mucho en que la llevase, aparte de ella no he pensado en quien pueda acompañarme – comento pensativo – supongo que usare el desayuno para pensar en quienes podrian acompañarme – dijo mientras tomaba un poco de distancia y se ponia en posicion de combate - ¿quieres ser mi sparring?

Clarisse: no me culpes si te hiero y no puedes ir – dijo sonriendo

Practicaron hasta poco antes de la hora de comer, ambos se fueron a sus cabinas para tomar una ducha y prepararse para desayunar

Percy fue junto a su hermana y en su mano llevaba el pergamino con los objetos y direcciones a buscar

Mientras comia unos waffles leia detenidamente los nombres de los objetos que deberia buscar

-El casco de Hermes, Ubicada en la ciudad de Florencia en Italia

-El aguila de Zeus, bosque Olimpic de la ciudad de Washington

-Diagrama de armas de Hefesto, Museo de Louvre

-Tridente de Poseidon, Lago Leman, Suiza

-Manzana de la Discordia, Paris Francia

-Lenceria de Afrodita, Casino Lotus

Luego de leer los nombres y ubicaciones, sabia que dos estaban cerca, el problema era los que estaban en Europa, habia grandes distancias entre si, sin contar la ubicación de los demas

A su mente tambien llegaba la pregunta de, ¿como fueron a parar todos esos objetos tan lejos?, en especial el de Afrodita, aunque conociendo su personalidad no hay muchas preguntas que hacer

Luego de dar un gran suspiro termina de comer y se levanta para dar una ofrenda a los dioses y dirigirse a su cabaña donde descansaria antes de partir

Percy estaba sentado en su cama con un mapa del pais, analizando si debian dirigirse primero a Nevada o a Washington, lo mas cercano seria ir a las Vegas ya que asi podria luego ir al norte y luego regresar directamente hacia el campamento, donde tendria que decidir nuevamente si ir solo o con alguien

Percy (pensamientos): sera mejor ir hacia Nevada y despues a Washington, asi volveremos directamente, luego vere que hare para viajar a Europa, lo que me preocupa es quien me podria acompañar, estoy seguro que el bosque de Washington estara con alguna que otra sorpresa...Ya llevo a Andromeda, se que es fuerte, pero no se si ya ha enfrentado a otros monstruos, hmm, creo que le podria pedir a Quiron algun consejo, si, eso hare

Luego de guardar las cosas se dirigio rapidamente hacia el Centauro que estaba supervisando los entrenamientos de arqueria

Quiron: vaya Percy, pense que ya te habrias puesto en marcha – comento sonriendo - ¿en que puedo ayudarte? - pregunto mirando al joven heroe

Percy: la verdad es que queria pedir tu consejo, sobre quien deberia acompañarme en la busqueda de los objetos que se encuentran en el pais – comento

Quiron: ohh, pense que ya lo habias decidido, bueno, por cierto, autorice a Andromeda a que te acompañe, pero solo mientras van por esos dos objetos – comento a lo que Percy asintio con agradecimiento – sobre quien deberia acompañarte, que tal si llevas a Clarisse y Piper, ambas han estado algo distraidas desde hace algun tiempo – dijo a lo que Percy parecia algo confundido

Percy: ¿por que estan asi? - cuestiono, conocia lo sucedido entre Piper y Jason, pero Clarisse...

Quiron: Piper ha querido demostrar que no solo puede destacar como hija de Afrodita usando solo su belleza, ella trata de demostrar que tambien puede hacer algo en combate, como cuando viajo junto a ti y los demas en el argos hacia atenas – comento a lo que Percy asintio comprendiendo lo que ella trataba de hacer – Clarisse por otro lado, no ha puesto demasiado empeño a su entrenamiento, supongo que luego de la ultima guerra donde varios de sus hermanos murieron dejaron algun vacio en su interior, eso o busca la adrenalina que impulsa a su padre a ser como es – dijo mientras veia como los hijos de Apolo disparaban flechas perfectamente

Percy: ya veo, supongo que no habra mucho problema realmente, es mas por la busqueda del Aguila que queria llevar un grupo de al menos tres o cuatro personas, siento que podrian aparecer algunos monstruos alli mientras buscamos el ave – comento pensativo – por cierto, si puedes contacta a Nico, quisiera pedirle que averigue la ubicación de los objetos de Europa y que me acompañe a obtenerlos – dijo mirando al centauro que asintio

Quiron: ya pensaste en que el te acompañara hacia alla, ¿no incluiras a nadie mas? - pregunto el barbudo centauro

Percy: aun no lo decido, si tuviesemos el Argos podria llevar a alguien mas pero como no contamos con el, usare a Blackjack para llegar hasta alla sin muchos problemas, lo cual solo me dejaria unicamente para llevar a alguien mas – dijo el joven hijo del mar – pero eso lo pensare luego de haber obtenido los objetos que estan aquí, gracias Quiron – dijo comenzando a retirarse en busqueda de ambas chicas

Luego de buscar unos minutos, encontro a Piper sentada en la arena, rapidamente se acerco a ella ya que queria partir tan rapido como pudiese

Percy: ¡Piper! - dijo desde atrás de ella sorprendiendola

Piper: ¿Percy?, ¿que pasa por que me asustas asi? -cuestiono algo molesta

Percy: ah, lo siento, es que queria preguntar si te gustaria ir conmigo a una busqueda – dijo mirando a los ojos de la hija de Afrodita, la cual luego de unos minutos reacciono

Piper: ¿una busqueda?, ¿acaso sucedió algo? - pregunto pensando en lo peor que cruzaba en su mente

Percy: no, nada de eso, es solo que los dioses me encomendaron el buscar ciertos objetos, y dos de ellos estan en el pais, ¿aceptas? - pregunto mirando directamente a la joven que luego de unos segundos acepto – excelente, prepara tus cosas rapidamente, partiremos ahora – dijo antes de correr lejos de la arena

Percy rapidamente fue hacia la cabaña de Ares, tal vez convencer a Clarisse sea mas dificil, pero debia intentarlo al menos

Luego de golpear la puerta, la hija de Ares contesto y se quedo mirando con algo de sorpresa a Percy

Clarisse: ¿que quieres Prissy? - pregunto en su tono molesto de siempre, pero habia una leve diferencia de lo usual

La cual, Percy no noto

Percy: ¿quieres acompañarme a una mision? - pregunto directamente

Clarisse: es por lo que me dijiste en la mañana, ¿no? - cuestiono a lo que el hijo de Poseidon asintio – bien, puede ser divertido – dijo sonriendo levemente

Percy: excelente, preparate rapido, partimos de inmediato, te vere en la entrada del campamento

Percy fue directamente a su cabaña donde encontro a su hermana preparando un bolso con varias cosas

Percy simplemente saco de debajo de su cama un bolso de viaje en el cual ya todo estaba listo

Andromeda lo miro con algo de duda

Percy: tuve una adolecencia agitada – dijo mirando a su hermanastra – solo lleva lo necesario, es mejor viajar ligeros de equipaje, ire a la enfermeria para pedir algunas cosas – dijo saliendo con el bolso en mano mientras Andromeda sacaba la mayoria de las cosas de su bolso

Luego de varios minutos el grupo de viaje se reunio, en la puerta estaba Quiron mirandoles, a su lado estaba un taxi donde al parecer tres ancianas lo conducian

Quiron: bien mis queridos semidioses, el lider del grupo sera Percy, tengan mucho cuidado y vuelvan sanos y a salvo – dijo mientras miraba como los cuatro asentian y entraban al vehiculo que desaparecio con gran rapidez – espero que puedan regresar a salvo y sin problemas

FIN DEL CAPITULO


End file.
